Like We Used To Songfic
by What the Awesome is this
Summary: Alfred's breakup with his boyfriend, Arthur, has left him in despair, and it doesn't help that the split may have been his fault. Will he find the strength to try to mend their broken relationship? Or will he have to settle for ending it right?
1. Chapter 1

Alfred F. Jones lay in bed, just staring at the ceiling, contemplating.

Why had Arthur left him?

Sure, he had his bad side and his off days, but didn't everyone? Had the arrogance and hero-complex everyone said he had become too much for the Englishman to handle?

He only tried to help whenever he could.

Over time, it had become a joke; people started calling him "The Hero." It was a compliment at first, then a joke of sorts. It was something to break the tension at meetings, something to laugh at.

Why didn't they laugh anymore?

Was he really that obnoxious?

He heard the talk. People didn't think he heard, but he knew what they said about him. They thought he was stupid, that much was obvious, but he was kind of glad they did. It let him enjoy the solitude he liked so much; no one bothered him with important matters.

Then, he met Arthur.

Suddenly, he no longer felt like he needed to keep secrets. Arthur accepted him for who he was. They knew everything about each other, from their favorite colors to their preferred brand of pencil. It was no longer "Sure, I'd love that" but "Sure, _we'd_ love that."  
Something in Alfred's heart had clicked, and he felt like the happiest man alive.

He had thought Arthur felt that way, too.  
_Apparently not._

And as much as he'd like to say that things were fine, they'd just hit a rough patch in their relationship, and they'd get back together soon enough, things weren't fine. Somehow, Alfred knew it was over for good. Arthur even had a new boyfriend: Francis. Nice guy, handsome, too. Alfred could see why he liked him.  
But it wasn't over. Not quite yet.

Alfred knew what he had to do.

Dear Arthur and Francis,  
Yes, this letter is addressed to both of you. I'd like you to read it together. Or don't read it at all. By all means, feel free to crumple it up, throw it away, and never look back at it; no one will know but you.

I guess I was just thinking that we deserve a better end than what happened last time.

Things are over between us; I get that. I'm not asking for us to get back together.

All I'm asking is that you, Francis, treat Arthur right.

And Arthur, ask yourself this:  
Will he love you like I loved you? Will he tell you every day? Will he make you feel like you're invincible with every word he'll say?  
And can you promise me if this one's right, you won't throw it all away?

I don't know who "they" are, but they say if you love something, let it go.  
So I'm letting you go.  
Alfred

* * *

**Hiya! This one will just have an epilogue that I'll post soon, 'cause it's already done.**

**I don't own Hetalia (It's on my Christmas list, though xD).**

**Reviews are loved~!**


	2. Epilogue

Epilogue

Alfred had been dreading the upcoming meeting like nobody's business. Everyone must have heard of the their breakup by now, and news travels fast in the workplace. Alfred hated pity, and it was sure to come.  
But instead, Francis walked over and sat next to him.  
"'Allo, Alfred," he said, his accent heavy.  
"Oh, hi, Francis. Come to gloat, have you?" came Alfred's tense reply.  
"Non, monsieur! Arthur would have my neck if I gloated, especially to you!" he attempted to break the ice. It worked, and Alfred gave a small chuckle.  
"So why did you come over here?"  
The Frenchman looked flustered. "Well... I just wanted to say thank you. For the letter, I mean. It made me realize... Just how much you care about Arthur. And I know this has been hard on you, but if it makes you feel any better, I promise- _non_, swear on my_ life-_ that I will always treat him right. All people deserve that, non? You have my word." Francis held his breath for a single, eternal, fate-of-the-universe moment.  
"Yeah," a smile spread across Alfred's face, "It really does." He suddenly reached out and gave Francis a big bear hug, "Thank you," he whispered into his shoulder.  
_You have no idea how much that means..._

From across the meeting hall, Arthur watched the two talk. He assumed it had gone well, considering the two ended up hugging instead of trying to kill each other.  
_Like we used to..._

* * *

**Aaaand this one's done! When I said "soon", I really meant it, huh?**

**Somehow I don't think I'm getting Hetalia for Christmas... Did I mention I don't own it yet?**

**Reviews are loved~!**


End file.
